The Comming Tide
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: With the coming Reaper Invasion. It's time to prepare for the fight. But what about Tali. Contains Tali/Shepard. rated mature for themes and content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its subsidiaries etc..

Authors Note: This will be my first Mass Effect fan fic. While i've written stories before. Its been awhile and i'm trying to get back into the flow of it. I came up with this idea after watching some space movie. So please read and review and enjoy the story.

3 weeks had passed since the collector base was destroyed. Commander shepard had once again saved the galaxy, but when Joker gave him the datapad showing the approach of the reaper fleet at the edge of the galaxy he began to grow with worry. It would take 3 years to reach the outer arm of the galaxy. Shepard was unsure of what to do at the moment. The Normandy was 20 hours from the Citadel where they would dock for some extensive repairs. They had done what they could but with the material they had it was only so much they could do. This brought thoughts to Shepards mind about his crew. He had gathered them for the mission to destroy the collectors... they accomplished that now he was wondering would they stay on or leave. He decided to find the answer...

Garrius was sitting in the forward battery going over some calibrations when he heard the Commanders voice come over the Com.

"Attention all crew please report to the mess hall for a announcement from the Commander!" Kelly Chambers voice rang out over the Com.

With people standing in the hall way Shepard made his way to the head of the mess hall and stopped and turned to look at his crew.

"We've all been through a lot. We have destroyed the collector base. And now we know when the reapears are coming. You all have fought so hard and accomplished so much a commander could not have asked for a better crew. I know that a lot of you came just for this mission and this mission alone. But we are facing an even greater threat with the reapers. You all know this... So I have to ask this to everyone.. Will you stay with me and Fight or will you leave. Its your choice and I won't condone those who decide to leave. I just ask that you all understand what we will be fighting for. And what is at stake if we lose. The Galaxy's depending on us.. so what do you all say?" Shepard said. The room was quiet for a moment until a large and imposing figure stepped forward. "Shepard, I'll follow you anywhere.. this sounds like the kind of fight that will give the glory that us Krogan strive for." Grunt bellowed. " I will always be there for you commander.. you've already given me so much to begin with." Tali said smiling.. Shepard smiled at her. Most of the crew knew the two were together so he wasn't surprised that she said she was staying. "Commander it has been an honor serving you so far.. though I still have my obligations as a Justicar to deal with, but like I said if you need me I will come my friend." Samara said smiling. Shepard nodded and turned to the rest. "Shepard, The crew wants to stand by your side.. well send those things back to wherever they came from." Kelly said with the rest the crew cheering at their approval. Miranda,Jacob,Garrius,Mordin all gave their support. He didn't see Kasumi anywhere though, he had hoped she would stay. She and Tali had became good friends with her time on the Normandy. He sighed he would just have to send her a message telling her thanks. "Thank you all so much for your support. We will stop these bastards at all costs.... Dismissed!" Shepard said. As the crew filed out of the room Shepard noticed one particular person hanging in the back. Jack walked up to shepard "I'll stay.. but only because it'll piss that cerberus bitch off." she inclined her head in Miranda's direction. And with that she turned and was off.

As the elevator came to a stand still shepard made his way to engineering. He put his finger to his lips as he passed Ken and Gabby who were arguing about Ken wanting to play strip poker with a Krogan. Shepard couldn't help but give a puzzled look at them both before making his way up to Tali.

Tali gasped as Shepard put his arms around her. Once seeing him she sighed and hugged him. "I think my heart pounds in my ears everytime i'm around you shepard." Tali said. "I didn't know Quarians hearts were in their ears." Shepard smirked. Tali smacked him up side the head and laughed. "Your just lucky i'm in love with you shepard, but I have to get back to work. I'll come by tonight if you want." She asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice. "Of course miss Vas'Normandy." He said.

Once he got back into his cabin he realized that he hadn't taken a decent shower in 2 days. Sniffing his under arm confirmed this. He shook his head, stripped and made his way to the shower. Once done he made his way to his automated closet to get some clothes. Being alone he didn't think he would need clothes.. well not until he heard a gasp and turned to see Kasumi decloaking from the corner. The huge surprised look on her face told shepard that she hadn't expected him to come out stark naked. Shepard froze in place and stared at her. He eyes on the other hand were drawn to a certain part of his body. Shepard broke his trance and grabbed some shorts and threw them on. "Kasumi... What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed. She gasped and started to stutter a response. "Shepard... You know I don't like large crowds.. so I decided to just wait for you here." She said. He could see that her face was blushing the most crimson he had ever seen. He couldn't help but smirk inwardly at this.. he was a guy after all. He decided to change the subject. "So will you stay with us to fight the reapers?" Shepard asked. She glanced up and smiled while nodding. "Good we need people like you to fight for the cause." He said smiling. She turned to go but not before turning to smile and blush bright red at him before leaving. Shepard stood looking at the door. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but thinking about her body. She was so similar to tali if it wasn't for the mask they or them being different species they would be sisters. He sighed and decided to take a nap til they got to the citadel. "EDI what's our eta with the Citadel?" he asked the AI. "14 hrs commander." was the response. "Very well, I'm gonna try to get some shut eye so wake me when we get there." He said. As the lights slowly dimmed he sighed and started falling to sleep when his door opened. "Some how I knew I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight." she smirked. Tali just giggled and made her way to the bed. "as long as you have me.. you'll never sleep alone." She said with a smile in her voice.

Author's note: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter i'm hoping I can get another up soon. Enjoy thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect 2 or any of its characters. Bioware owns those except the one I created.

Authors Note: Ok,... Sorry it took so long to update but life happens you know and its summer so the beach is where i'm at :D. Hope you all enjoy the story.

Shepard awoke to a cold sweat.. He turned and looked for Tali and slowly started to relax when he saw that she was still by his side. He had a terrible nightmare and it really scared him. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Tali. He decided to lay back down to try to go back to sleep but after about 30 minutes he gave it up and slipped on a shirt and shorts then headed down to the mess hall to get some coffee.

As he walked into the mess he noticed katsumi sitting in the corner. He decided now he would get a chance to talk to her about invading his personal space. As he approached she glanced up. She apparently was deep in thought.

"Katsumi... do you have a minute to talk?" he asked. She didn't respond at first but eventually nodded and he took a seat across from her. "I've been meaning to catch up with you since... well... ya know." he replied a little red faced. She glanced up at him "Commander I did not mean to intrude on your quarters... well... ok maybe I did but it wasn't for what you think it was for." she stated. Shepard and had a odd look on his face. "Ok.. the I had come to give you one of those AHHH! REAL MONSTERS! moments you so like to call them whenever I appear behind you and I did not realize you were showering.." She said. "Ok... so why didn't you just leave?" he asked. "Cause the chime for your door would have sounded and I knew then that I would get caught so either way when you came out I just decloaked and stood there.." she said. "I see.. well its cool.. just be careful I don't want Tali thinking that somethings going on between us." he said. She nodded. "Oh one more thing... You didn't get a peak did you?" He asked smiling. With this she turned bright red and began stuttering a no as fast as she could. **Ha.. your lying its cool though he thought to himself* **He decided she had enough torture and changed the subject. "So, what are your plans when we get to the Citadel?" he asked. She thankfully took the change and kept flow "Well... I actually was thinking Tali and I could do a little shopping ya know.. have a girls thing ya know." she said. "Really... why just Tali?" he inquired. "Well Miranda's a stuck up bitch and Jack... is... well... nuts" she said. He laughed and sighed heavily.. "Alright you girls have fun.." he said getting up.. Katsumi watched him walk away when he suddenly stopped and turned. "Oh and Katsumi" he waited for her to nod "Don't get yourself arrested" he stated and with that turned and walked out before she could reply.

When the ship finally jumped through the Relay and approached the Citadel Shepard had Joker patch him through to Anderson.

Anderson was sitting in his office when the image of Commander Shepard appeared in front of him. He nearly jumped out of his seat and see this. "What the hell?" Anderson gasped. "Sorry for scaring you like that.. this is a little toy that the Illusive Man had installed on the Ship. Since we no longer have ties with him I figure I can put it to good use... like scaring the hell out of someone." shepard laughed. Anderson stood up and approached the hologram "What can I do for you shepard?" he asked. "Anderson I have evidence the the reaper threat is real. Will you call a meeting so I can present my evidence to the counsel?" he asked. "Of course shepard.. you've done so much for humanity I'll do what ever I can. I'll contact you as soon as I know when it will be." he said. "Thank you" shepard said before his image disappeared. Anderson stood staring at the spot a moment longer before opening up his com and getting the other delegates to respond.

"Do you think they'll listen this time Commander?" Joker asked as Shepard Joined him in the Cockpit.

"Honestly... they'd have to be stupid or blind with the evidence we have." he said. The come beeped and Anderson's voice came over the com. "Commander.. The council has agreed to meet with you. Be there in 3 hours." He said signing off. "For what its worth... Good luck commander" Joker said turning to look at Shepard. "Thanks I'll need it." He said.

Shepard decided to take Miranda And Garrus with him. He was a little hesitant at first given Miranda's former ties with Cerberus. He knew the council would probably give him hell about it, but who cares, she's part of his crew now. As they approached the podium he cast a glance at his teammates. Miranda smiled and nodded and Garrus just nodded.

"Thank you _all for seeing me on such short notice." Shepard stated. "Whatever it is it better be good for getting us up at such a late hour." The Turian huffed. Shepard glanced at him, he had never liked him from the start always downing humanity for everything. "I do Council Man... I'm here to present evidence of the Reapers." Shepard said. The council each looked at each other before turning back to Shepard. "Again with this Reaper nonsense?... I thought this was through" The Turian glared. Without a word shepard patched the data from his Omni-tool through to the council." The Asari looked terrified. The Salarian looked perplexed and the Turian just stared apparently to shocked to say anything else. _

_Finally The Asari looked up "I'm amazed commander that you survived." She said. "I had a great team without them I would have died and probably the rest of my species. As you see because of what We as a species had did to Soverin and Saren. We presented the greatest threat. So to break us they decided to create a reaper in our image to be the vanguard of our doom." He said. She nodded and he continued. "This threat is not just about the human race. It poses the greatest threat the galaxy has ever known. We need to work together and find a way to destroy the reapers once and for all." he said slamming his fist on the console. The council looked at him before answer "What do you propose we do?" asked the Salarian. Shepard looked down for a moment before answer "We need to for form alliances with as many races as we can." He said. The Turian started laughing "Do you really think its that easy?.. We've been doing this for hundreds of years look at what we've accomplished so far.. do you really think you can do it in 3 years commander?" He said. "I do.. And I already have one of the most powerful races on __board.." He said he turned to his omni-tool and buzzed his com. "You can come in now Legion." he said before turning back to the council. They turned as a hooded figure walked into the room and made their way up to the podium. The council simply started in a confused fashion at this new comer. The figure turned to shepard and he simply nodded. It was then that the figure removed its hood and robe. Shocks rang out threw the council as the Turian started yelling for guards. "Enough.. He's with me!" Shepard yelled. The council slowly settled down and the guards returned to their positions. "What is the meaning of this commander you bring a geth on board?" The Turian yelled outraged. "This Geth is different than the ones you know. The Geth that we encountered before were corrupted by the Reapers. These are pure Geth they fight against the Reapers to preserve their race." Shepard said. Legion turned to shepard as he nodded. "What Shepard Commander speaks is the truth." It stated. "It talks?" The Salarian asked totally shocked. "Yes, and he's become a valuable member of my team. He's helped us out more than you'll ever know. His race as agreed to join our cause." Shepard said. The delegates looked even more shocked. "We will fight the Old Machines. We will stand by Shepards side." Legion stated. "Why?" The Asari asked. "Because Shepard has helped the Geth in many ways especially freeing us against the old machines. For this we are truly thankful. We may ask one favor though." Legion said. The council looked puzzled as did shepard who wasn't prepared for that. "And what is this favor?" The salarian asked. "We will help with the formation of an Intergalatic fleet... but we ask that Shepard Commander lead the fleet." Legion stated. The council was taken aback as was shepard who nearly chocked. "Are you serious.. your asking us to form and then let the Geth help and join an intergalatic fleet.?" The Turian Stated. "Yes!" Legion stated. The council looked severely taken aback " Commander.. what it is asking we cannot do?. It was bad enough when the Quarians created the geth now you want us to accept and fight alongside them?" the Asari asked. Shepard looked at legion before turning back to the council. "Yes __C__ouncillor!"__Shepard said. The council looked at each other before turning back to Shepard. "We will discuss this and we will get back to you within the hour." The Asari said._

_One hour Later!_

_Shepard watched as the council came into the room. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his neck that some how things might not go his way. "Commander Shepard... we have reached a decision!" The Asari stated._

_**AN: I know I know a small cliffhanger.. sorry but well ya know. Once again sorry it took so long to update i've got a new story coming out it should be interesting as well. **_


End file.
